1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and in particular to a mobile terminal providing various haptic effects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are portable devices, which can provide users with various services such as a voice calling service, a video calling service, an information input/output service, and a data storage service.
As the types of services provided by mobile terminals become more diversified, an increasing number of mobile terminals are being equipped with various complicated functions such as capturing photos or moving pictures, playing music files or moving image files, providing game programs, receiving broadcast programs and providing wireless internet services. As such, mobile terminals have evolved into multimedia players.
Various attempts have been made to realize such complicated functions as hardware devices or software programs. For example, various user interface (UI) environments, in which users are allowed to easily search for and choose desired functions, have been developed. In addition, the demand for various designs for mobile terminals, such as a double-sided liquid crystal display (LCD) or a full touch screen, has steadily increased due to the growing perception that mobile terminals represent personal individuality.
However, there is a restriction in allocating sufficient space for a UI, such as a display device or a keypad, of a mobile terminal without compromising the mobility and the portability of a mobile terminal. In addition, there is also a restriction in properly responding to various user commands due to limited UI space. Therefore, it is useful to develop ways to control the operation of a mobile terminal using a new data input/output method, other than an existing visual representation-based simple data input/output method, to efficiently use various functions provided by the mobile terminal.